The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to voltage regulator stress.
Operators of electronic devices, such as servers, commonly power cycle their electronic devices on and off repeatedly to test system stability. This power cycling may be done for, among other things, testing system hardware or testing the software stack for stability. Through repeated power cycling, electronic device operators may become confident that the electronic device will boot properly to the operating system and reinitialize device drivers and peripherals.